Quelques textes sur Gotham
by Nanthana14
Summary: Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers des films ou du comics nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Batman nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Alors que la folie et la violence semblent s'être emparées de Gotham, Bruce Wayne prend une décision irrévocable.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Pandémonium"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Avec le délais un peu plus court que la normale, je n'ai pas pu l'ajouter à la liste des participations, pas de problème, le voilà dans le cadre des textes retardataires.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Bienvenue à Pandémonium** _

Bruce Wayne était bien incapable de savoir quand Gotham City avait cessé d'être une ville pour devenir la banlieue de Pandémonium… Une cité où se croisait un ramassis de truands ou de paumés qui permettait de remplir Arkham, mais qui rendait aussi la ville laide, noire et repoussante… Quelle personne saine d'esprit viendrait se perdre dans ses rues peuplées de personnages mornes ou frénétiques qui pourraient faire passer Sodome et Gomorrhe pour Disneyland… La police était débordée, les gens étaient perdus et effrayés…

Chaque jour, un nouvel ennemi apparaissait et il était pire que celui d'avant : le Sphinx, Double-Face, le Pingouin, Poison Ivy, le Joker… Il y avait tellement que Bruce avait perdu le compte…

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que tant qu'il lui restait un souffle de vie, il refuserait de rester là sans rien faire… Une fois il n'avait pas pu agir, une seule fois et, ce jour-là, il était devenu orphelin… Orphelin, mais à la tête d'un empire… Un empire spécialisé, entre autres, dans les nouvelles technologies et ces nouvelles technologies allaient faire de lui un autre homme.

Gotham était remplie de monstres ? Et bien, il allait devenir l'un d'entre eux… Une figure aussi terrifiante que celle de ses adversaires… Un oiseau de nuit… Une chauve-souris qui emporterait en Enfer toux ceux qui continueraient à vouloir étendre Pandémonium pour faire disparaître Gotham…

Il allait lutter… Avec tout ce qu'il avait appris, il allait lutter et il ne céderait pas… Tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie, il continuerait à se battre, même en rampant, même à demi-mort s'il le fallait…

Les bleus, les bosses, les blessures… Rien ne l'arrêterait… Il n'était pas un super-héros… Il était juste un homme, mais il ne supportait plus la douleur et la mort. Il ne supportait plus d'écouter les cris et les pleurs bien à l'abris dans son manoir de luxe… Une prison dorée à l'intérieur de laquelle il aurait pu rester sourd à la détresse, mais une prison qu'il ne supportait plus.

Sa décision était prise, il allait nettoyer Gotham et renvoyer sous terre ceux qui voulaient la transformer en ville du crime, prête à accueillir Satan et ses armées démoniaques dans un nuage de flammes destructrices.

Le regard d'Alfred quand il avait pris sa décision avait été à la fois compréhensif et rempli de peur. Compréhensif, parce qu'il savait à quel point son jeune maître souffrait de la mort de ses parents et de la violence qui défigurait la ville. Rempli de peur, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait se mettre en danger, qu'il n'était pas un surhomme et que les blessures pourraient lui ôter la vie…

Alfred aurait du mal à supporter de le perdre… Il n'était pas son patron, il était comme un fils. Il aimait Bruce et le voir prendre de plus en plus de risques n'était pas fait pour le rassurer, car au fond de lui, il savait qu'un jour, il ne rentrerait pas… Ou qu'il ne pourrait pas le sauver… Chaque fois qu'il rentrait à la Batcave en chancelant sur ses jambes, chaque fois qu'il se précipitait vers lui pour le recevoir dans ses bras avant qu'il ne s'effondre, chaque fois que ses doigts se tâchaient de son sang… Alfred avait peur de ne pouvoir plus rien faire pour lui éviter la mort et chaque fois, Bruce se cramponnait à lui, comprenait son angoisse et lui murmurait dans un souffle à peine perceptible.

\- Pandémonium…

Alors Alfred savait… Il savait qu'il n'arrêterait pas… qu'il continuerait à se battre de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce mot ne change… Jusqu'au jour où il lui en murmurerai un autre…

\- Gotham…


End file.
